


Coming Out

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: The sides, who are in a polyamorous relationship, all try to come out to Thomas. They all have mixed feelings building up to it.





	Coming Out

“Why would he react badly?” Logan asked, crossing his arms, standing in front of his three boyfriend, who sat on their bed looking the definition of misery. “Thomas is gay, obviously we are also going to be gay. He supports the LGBT community, so he won’t think any less of us.”

“Yeah, but there’s four of us, Lo.” Patton whispered, picking at his shirt. “Four people in one relationship… What if he doesn’t support that?”

“We’re not actually people-”

“He’s gonna hate us…” Virgil pulled his hood over his head and groaned, cutting Logan off. Roman rubbed Virgil’s back.

“Our com-Padre has a point, Logan…” Roman muttered. Logan sighed.

“We are all imaginary aspects of Thomas’ personality. It doesn’t matter how we function, as long as we function.” Logan adjusted his glasses. 

“Can’t we just… Not tell him?” Virgil whispered.

“Thomas deserves to know what’s going on inside his head, kiddo…” Patton forced a smile. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could hate us and refuse to talk to us for eternity…” Virgil mumbled. 

“He’s going to find out sooner or later.” Logan pointed out.

“So, let’s wait.” Roman suggested.

“We’ve waited long enough already, Roman…” Patton sighed. “Logan’s right. Let’s get it over with, and deal with the consequences later.”

* * *

Thomas flicked through his recordings of Parks and Recreation, trying to decide which one to watch, when Logan popped up in front of him.

“Agh, Logan!” Thomas jumped, clutching his chest. “I usually have to tell Virgil to stop doing that!”

“Thomas, we have an urgent matter to discuss.” Roman was next to pop up and frighten Thomas.

“Don’t scare him.” Patton cried, appearing next to Logan. “It’s not urgent, Kiddo, it’s just important…”

“Are you guys okay?” Thomas asked. A ‘Hnnng…’ from the stairs alerted Thomas to Virgil’s presence. “Hey, Virge… You okay?”

“No…” Virgil growled, trying to curl up in himself. 

“What’s going on…?” Thomas turned to them each, a worried expression on his face.

“Who’s gonna tell him?” Patton asked. Virgil shook his head and held up his hands. Roman stared at the floor. 

“Logan, you’re more direct…” Patton smiled.

“Yes, but you understand how to approach situations like this tactfully.”

“Guys, please just tell me, you’re scaring me.” Thomas whispered. Patton nodded to Logan, who sighed.

“Thomas, we are all in a polyamorous relationship with each other and are… apprehensive of your reaction.” Logan explained. Virgil resisted the urge to sink out as the others refused to look at Thomas.

“Hey, guys? Look at me?” Thomas whispered. Each side hesitantly raised their heads to face Thomas. “I love you guys, nothing’s gonna change that. Especially not this. In fact, I’m really happy that you all have each other as a family.”

“And you can’t spell family without I-L-Y!” Patton giggled. Logan smiled fondly.

“I told you all there was no reason to be afraid.”

“Telling Anxiety to not be afraid is like telling water to not be wet.” Virgil muttered, pulling his hood down. Roman beamed.

“You handled the situation remarkably well, my frosty royal milk tea.”

“I- What…?” 

“Aw, I’m so glad this worked out!” Patton beamed.

“So, who asked who first?!” Thomas asked.

“Well, Roman was the one who suggested it.” Logan smiled, adjusting his glasses. Roman grinned.

“I just thought, we all cuddle and do couple-y things anyway… We’ve all shared beds with each other, so why not commit to it?”

“Because commitment is scary.” Virgil muttered. “But… _ I can’t help falling in love _ .”

“Twenty One Pilots reference?” Roman gasped. Virgil smirked.

“It just seemed so right.” Patton sighed happily.

“We won’t let it interfere with your plans, Thomas.” Logan assured him. “You’ll always be our priority.”

“Aw, thanks, Lo.” Thomas smiled. 

“Could we maybe keep it between us, Thomas?” Patton asked.

“Of course, I promise!” Thomas beamed. “Hey, you guys wanna watch Parks and Recreation with me?”

“Again?” Virgil asked.

“Yes!” Roman and Patton beamed, throwing themselves onto the couch. Logan held his hand out for Virgil, who took it, and guided the anxious side to the couch with him.

“It is… logical to reduce anxiety levels from our-  _ your  _ anticipation of Thomas’ reaction to our relationship.” Logan told the other as he sat down.

“In other words, you were nervous too.” Virgil smirked. Logan shrugged.

“I had some doubts… Yes.”

“Shh, it’s starting!” Roman hissed. Virgil nestled into Roman’s side as Logan pulled Patton onto his lap to watch an episode they’d seen 32 times already.

* * *

About 4 episodes later, Thomas turned to ask the sides what they’d like to watch, only to find all four asleep.

Logan fell asleep upright, his glasses wonky, with Patton on his lap, curled up against Logan like a kitten. Virgil fell asleep curled into Roman’s side, who slept against the anxious side, his head resting atop Virgil’s.

Thomas had to admit, it was… different, to see four of his own image cuddling on the couch, but it was just so cute, he had to take a photo of them.

He wouldn’t post it though. He had a promise to keep.”


End file.
